Of Enemies and Ecstasy
by Agent Lateralus01
Summary: Dan finds he's not alone on a particular night and is torn concerning the intruder and their rather curious motives. Slash fic! Errors in first upload are now corrected!


Dan lay in his bed sleeping fitfully for the first time in ages after another victory. Scratching for a moment, he shifted slightly then placed a hand on Mr. Mumbles, petting her.

"You're getting fat, Mr. Mumbles." He muttered. Yet his comment was met with only a lick to his hand. The more he began to think about it, the more things didn't add up.

Suddenly he felt something heavy shifting over him, much heavier than his cat could ever possibly be and his eyes shot open. "What in the hell.." He grumbled with eyes wide as he was met with his imposter looming over him and once again donning his cat suit.

"Aww come on Dan-o. Don't tell me you didn't miss me." He purred as a Cheshire grin formed over his face.

"I'd sooner miss a tumor! Now get out before you regret coming here!" Infuriated, Dan tried swinging a pillow at him but it was quickly grabbed and tossed away.

"Don't be like that, can't we just cuddle?" His imposter had the nerve to ask as he inched his way up Dan's frame, a fake pleading expression on his face.

Dan could feel his temper building at such audacity on the part of his nemesis."Absolutely not! I demand you leave my apartment at once!" He seethed loudly as he came close to trembling with outrage.

Giving him a look, the imposter simply smirked back with those cool blue eyes of his. "Oh come now, Dan. I just got here. It wouldn't be very fun if I were to just leave now, would it?"

Just as we was about to snarkily reply, Dan began to feel something else happening. _Oh dear, why now?_ He asked himself in his thoughts only to be interrupted from them.

"What's this?" Dan* asked, distracted as his fingers coiled around something and lingered there, petting and idly exploring this new found toy of sorts. "I knew something was poking me.." He mused devilishly as his gaze returned back to Dan's, his own eyes wicked with delight.

"Something you'd like to confess?" He mused as Dan lay silent, frozen in fear.

"Stop touching it!" Dan retorted tensely through gritted teeth, this time not out of rage but out of fear of what new things were overcoming him. It was not in his nature to feel in such a way for a most hated enemy.

"Now why would I want to do that, right as things are getting interesting?" His imposter chimed in as his fingers continued their play. "You 're vulnerable right now, Dan-o. You know how I am. I find a vulnerability in you, and I exploit it. It'd be awfully messy if I were to start leaving loose ends now."

His voice was but a purr as Dan trembled visibly, his whole body fighting against his will to resist the advances on the part of his imposter. Even as he tried, a small needy moan left his lips. "Don't.." He half begged even though that was the farthest from what he really wanted.

Dan* raised an eyebrow as he again looked toward his counterpart. "Don't what? Don't stop? All right, if you insist." He smiled that wretched Cheshire grin once more as his fingers fluttered over Dan's arousal before leaving it entirely and got up from his place over Dan.

For now, he had busied himself with his cat suit, which left Dan feeling confused. Sitting up, Dan watched him with a fixed glare and left feeling completely sexually frustrated as he wondered what he was up to. As much as he had convinced himself that he hated this man, he was even more flustered at being left only half satisfied.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dan spoke with a venom as he glared at his enemy.

Dan* simply turned and gave him a knowing smirk. "Oh sorry, have I made you impatient? I knew you was enjoying my ministrations, even if you thought that you were fooling me with that paper thin rouse."

Dan merely harrumphed, blushing as he looked away in trying to hide his beet red face.

Partly stifling a laugh at Dan's display, his imposter resumed his place over him yet again, his hands immediately going to his boxers. Dipping a hand under the waistline, he groped him and smiled as this elicited another groan from Dan, followed by a glare. Moving his other hand to Dan's boxers, Dan* began pulling them down carefully, glancing ever so often to his quarry's face as if gauging his reaction.

Dan, however found himself clinging to the edge of sanity in thoughts of what he needed and wanted versus what he despised. All the while, he said nothing and put up no fight as his desire was steadily gaining ground. His expression that of awe as his lips were softly parted, breathing shallow and laying in hormone fueled wait of what was eventual.

"You aren't leaving the cat suit on, are you?" Dan managed to choke out between his labored breaths.

"What do you think?" The imposter retorted cheekily as his hot breath found Dan's ear, his mouth gently caressing his earlobe.

"Just great." Dan again harrumphed as his face became markedly redder. Dan* merely chuckled softly at his nemesis's reaction before carefully pulling him into position, so that Dan was kneeling and he himself was over him. Fingers clutched his thighs as he carefully pushed his way in, earning a lusty moan of approval from Dan.

Dan fought the urge to reduce himself to clawing frantically at the sheets from sheer sensory overload, as he was far too proud, doubly so around Dan*. Instead, he gripped the railing at the head of the bed, his breaths heaving as his imposter pressed forward.

"Are you ready for me to start thrusting?" Dan* purred from his position over him in almost too smug a tone.

Dan, of course could barely muster a nod much less an actual worded response. Being filled with Dan*'s surprisingly large shaft seemed to have rendered him speechless for the moment as his body sought to adjust.

The imposter gently began rocking his hips forward, then back as he continued to hold Dan in place. Lusty baritone moans began filling the air along with Dan's own.

Just as Dan found himself adjusting to the sensation, the nerves on his shoulder came alive as Dan* clutched him in a possessive love bite. Both gentle and firm at the same time, Dan* held his place in a dominant fashion, all the while noting how eager Dan was becoming in response. Finally releasing from his love bite, he smirked at the very fact that Dan was now meeting his thrusts.

"Getting excited, are we?" He purred softly before he removed himself and carefully flipped Dan onto his back, taking in his bewildered and almost angry face at the very idea of being denied a release.

"Don't be so upset, we're hardly finished. He spoke smoothly as usual, his arms snaking around Dan's thighs as his lips curled into the smug grin he was renowned for. Lifting Dan's lower end he positioned himself and thrust in all at once, although carefully. The look of shock intermingled with bliss on his nemesis's face only served to further stroke his ego.

"Now.. Where were we?" He mused for a few seconds, leaving Dan utterly tormented. "Oh, right."

That said, he began thrusting into him yet again, eyes fixed onto those of his green eyed enemy.

As he neared climax, he could swear he'd noticed Dan mouthing something..was it what he'd thought it was? That he was trying to keep from moaning his own name for his imposter?

"Say it." He urged firmly, a commanding note in his voice.

Dan merely narrowed his eyes, obviously deciding to be stubborn even as he was nearing his own climax.

"I can be just as stubborn as you, Dan. Now say it." Dan* spoke, his tone taking a slightly more dangerous yet still smooth tone. This said, he clutched Dan's hips tighter and began pulling him into deeper harder thrusts, although careful not to hurt him.

As for Dan, he quickly found his resolve breaking. He wouldn't dare tell his nemesis how much he was enjoying this, or how much he enjoyed such raw rough attention, even though his imposter didn't have to be told. The way Dan was responding was telling him this without a word being said.

Before Dan knew what had came over him, he could hear himself moaning his name for his imposter as they both climaxed. Collapsing on the bed beside him, Dan* heaved a sigh. "Not bad. I'm glad I could be your first."

As Dan heard this, he felt himself bubbling with a new found anger. "How dare you think..! I'll have you know you was not!" He seethed, absolutely flustered.

"Oh? Not according to your journal, Dan-o. I keep tabs on it, you know. It's nothing to be ashamed of, either. If anything, I enjoy knowing I'm your first and hopefully your only."

Dan suddenly found himself at a loss for words, a blush very apparent on his face as he lay there before turning with his back to his imposter. "Shut up." He muttered adorably.

His imposter chose to disregard that reply as he shifted from his position so that he was now leaning over Dan. "I'm afraid I have to leave for now. I have the graveyard shift at the telemarketing agency.

A brief pause of silence filled the room for a mere few seconds. "We'll have to do this again, Dan-o. Real soon." With that Dan* bent down and placed a kiss on his lips, then paused to take in Dan's look of awe. In a way, it was very cute to see Dan with such an expression just as much as it was rare.

Just as quietly as his imposter had made his way in Dan's apartment, he left. Dan lay there alone yet again and feeling somewhat dejected at such an absence. Despite this, he finally let slip a very satisfied smile. Not one he'd ever let the imposter see for being too proud, yet his visit had not gone unappreciated. Not long afterward, he'd fallen asleep with that same contented smile plastered over his face.


End file.
